


Surprise Blessings

by BradyPom5



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyPom5/pseuds/BradyPom5
Summary: Shawn Hunter receives the shock of his life when he finds out his husband, Cory, is pregnant.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews, eric matthews/jack hunter
Comments: 75
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Cory Matthews sat staring blankly at the pregnancy test in his hand. The two blue lines staring back at him.   
“How am I going to tell Shawn?” Cory wondered to himself, “We’ve only been married a few months.”   
He buried his face in his hand. He knew Shawn would completely freak out when he finds out. He would have to play it cool until he figured out some way to tell him.  
“Babe, are you OK in there?” Shawn couldn’t figure out why Cory was taking so long in the bathroom.   
“Yea, sorry. I’ll be right out.” Cory shouted back.  
Cory hastily hid the pregnancy test at the bottom of the trash can and came out of the bathroom. Shawn met him at the entrance to their bedroom and planted a soft kiss on his lips.   
“I love you.” Shawn whispered.  
“Love you too…” Cory leaned into his embrace.  
Cory left shortly after to go to work and Shawn decided to get ready for work as well, now that Cory had finally come out of the bathroom. Shawn accidentally knocked his razor into the trash can while he was shaving. When he reaches inside to grab it, he feels something strange under his hand. When he pulls it out, he is shocked to find a pregnancy test staring back at him.   
“Two blue lines…” Shawn observed out loud.  
Shawn was no expert, but he knew a positive pregnancy test when he saw one. All at once, his heart sank into his stomach and his blood ran cold. “How the hell am I going to be someone’s father?” Shawn wondered. Shawn thought back to his own family. His mother had left when he was young, and his dad came and went right up until the day he died. “What if I’m just like them? I can’t do this.” Shawn shook his head. He suddenly realized he will be late for work if he doesn’t hurry up and get ready. He makes his way out the door twenty minutes later, forgetting the pregnancy test that he had left lying on the sink.

Later that night…  
Cory arrives home first and goes upstairs to change his clothes. When he enters the bathroom his heart sinks when he finds the pregnancy test sitting on the edge of the sink. He knew he had thrown it away. Suddenly it dawns on him that Shawn must have found it and that he knows. He has little time to think about what he is going to say to Shawn as Shawn returns home mere minutes after Cory had arrived.   
Shawn sat down at the kitchen table. He had been riddled with anxiety all day. All the worry had made him exhausted. He hears Cory making his way down the stairs and is surprised when he sees the pregnancy test in his hand. Cory sits next to him at the table and places the test on the table.  
“I guess you know.” Cory looked into Shawn’s eyes trying to interpret his expression.  
“Yea, I saw it this morning.”   
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this morning. I just didn’t know how you’d react. I wanted to wait for the right moment.  
“I thought you were using birth control?” Shawn asks accusingly.  
“I was.” Cory replies sternly.  
“Then how the hell did this happen?” Shawn demands.  
“Gee, I have no idea Shawn. Why the hell are you blaming this all on me? You did your part too.” Cory says with a scowl.  
“I don’t fucking believe this.” Shawn covers his face with his hands.  
“Believe it.” Cory sighs and crosses his arms.  
“Why are you looking at me like that? What do you expect me to do?” Shawn asks, frustrated.  
“I was expecting your love and support. I guess that was expecting far too much.” Cory replies softly and heads for the door.  
“Where are you going?” Shawn asked.  
“What the hell do you care?” Cory replies angrily and heads out the door.   
Shawn just sat at the table for a few moments letting the events of the day sink in. He felt terrified. He had no idea how to go about raising a kid. Then he began to think about how he had acted with Cory. How insensitive he had been. He had hurt the man he loved, and he felt terrible about it. He knew he had to find Cory and apologize.  
After driving around a bit, he finally found Cory sitting on a bench at the park. When he sits down next to him, he realizes he has tears in his eyes. Shawn put his arm around his husband and looked into his eyes.   
“I’m sorry Cor. This whole thing just has me scared to death. I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
“I’m scared too. You think I know what the hell I’m doing?” Cory asks.  
“Maybe we could be scared and not know what the hell we’re doing together.” Shawn squeezes Cory’s hand.  
“I’d like that.” Cory smiles and leans into Shawn’s embrace.  
“Let’s go home babe.” Shawn reaches for Cory’s hand and they head to their cars.


	2. Twice As Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and Shawn see the doctor.

Three days later…  
“Cor, are you ready? We have to be at the doctor’s in forty-five minutes.” Shawn yelled up to his husband.  
Cory slowly made his way down the stairs, looking a little pale.  
“Are you okay?” Shawn asked.  
“Not really. I feel like your kid is having a rave in my stomach.”   
“Feeling sick?”   
“Yes.” Cory sighs.  
“Want some crackers?” Shawn asked.  
“That might help.” Cory shrugs.  
“Here, you can eat them on the way. I don’t want to be late.” Shawn rushed Cory out the door. The two men hop in the car and take off down the road.  
“What’s with you this morning?” Cory asked, noting Shawn’s cheerful disposition.   
“We get to see the baby for the first time today.” Shawn smiled and squeezed Cory’s hand.  
“I take it you’re warming up the idea of us becoming parents?” Cory asked, shaking his head.  
“Well, I still have no idea what I’m doing. But as long as we’re together I think we can figure it out.”   
“I appreciate your support Shawnie.”   
They pull up to the doctor’s office and head inside, a half an hour ahead of schedule. To their surprise, a nurse calls them back fifteen minutes early. The ultrasound technician comes in the room a few minutes later and begins to prep Cory. Shawn looks on, a little anxious, staring at the screen that is still black. The tech turns on the machine and the screen lights up.   
“Why are there two circles?” Shawn asks.  
After a long pause, the tech replies, “Well, as a matter of fact, there are two babies. Congratulations.”  
Shawn hears Cory let out a nervous laugh and instantly feels light-headed. Then dizzy. Then…  
The next thing Cory knows, Shawn topples out of the chair, hitting his head hard on the side of the table.  
“Shawn!’ Cory yells. But no response from Shawn.  
The next thing Shawn knows, he wakes up laying in a stretcher with a nurse offering him ice. He takes the ice because his head is throbbing. He looks to his left and sees Cory sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.  
“Are you OK?” Cory asked.  
“I think so. But my head is killing me. What happened?”   
“You passed out and hit your head in the middle of the ultrasound. They had to wheel you out and check you for a concussion. You don’t have one, thankfully.” Cory shakes his head.  
“Why did I pass out?” Shawn asked.  
“Well, the tech said we were having twins and the next thing I knew you were falling out of the chair.” Cory shakes his head again.  
“Oh…” Shawn answers, out of both pain and shock.  
“Are you ready to go home? I kind of thought I’d be the patient today.” Cory asked frustratedly.   
“Yea, just let me get up.”   
“Here, let me help you.”   
Cory reaches out his arm and he and Shawn gingerly make their way to the car.  
“Let’s get you home and put you to bed. I’ll make lunch and get you some Tylenol. A little food and a little rest and you should be fine.”   
“I’m sorry Cor. I guess I kind of ruined this whole experience.” Shawn shrugged.  
“Well, once the kids get here this will be a great story to tell them.” Cory laughed.   
“What did the doctor say? Are the babies okay?” Shawn asked.  
“They are fine. We’re eight weeks pregnant.” Cory squeezes Shawn’s hand.  
“I promise not to pass out the next time we go to the doctor.”  
“I’m going to hold you to that promise.”


	3. Fire and Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory feels unwanted.

Three months later…  
“Cor, what’s wrong?” Shawn had walked into the bedroom and found Cory sitting on the edge of the bed crying softly.  
Shawn sat down next to Cory, put his arm around him and asked, “What is it baby?”  
“I just feel like you don’t want me anymore. You haven’t touched me in months. I know it’s because I’m so fucking fat.” Cory shakes his head.  
“What are you talking about? This is the best you’ve ever looked. You’re carrying our babies.” Shawn reassures him.  
“Why don’t you want me anymore?” Cory asks, wiping tears from his eyes.  
“Of course, I want you.” Shawn looks back at Cory befuddled.  
“You haven’t touched me in months. You haven’t even tried to make love to me. I miss you. I just don’t understand.”  
“I’ve wanted to Cor. I’m just worried.”  
“Worried about what?” Cory asks.  
“That I’ll hurt you or the babies. If something happened…I just couldn’t take that.” Shawn confesses.  
“Oh Shawnie. Nothing will happen. I promise. Everything will be fine.” Cory reassures him.  
“Are you sure?” Shawn asks.  
“Of course, I’m sure. I just want to feel close to you again.”  
“I want to feel close to you again too.”  
Shawn pulls Cory in close and kisses him deeply. He then pulls his shirt over his head so that he is left in nothing but his boxers. He reaches his hand down and caresses Cory’s slightly rounded belly.  
“So beautiful…” Shawn murmurs as he kisses a trail down Cory’s neck and chest.  
Cory reaches up and removes Shawn’s shirt and tosses it on the floor with his own. He begins running his hands across Shawn’s chest and can feel his heart pounding with anticipation. Shawn stands up and quickly removes his boxers. Cory’s mouth begins to water at the sight of the man he loves completely nude. Shawn reaches out his hand as Cory rises to his feet. Cory removes his own boxers and tosses them on the floor. Shawn pulls him in close and simply holds him there for a few moments, overcome with love. He bends down and presses his lips to his husband’s burgeoning stomach. Cory reaches down and runs his fingers through Shawn’s hair. He then turns and climbs onto the bed and moves to his knees in a position that is comfortable for him. Shawn moves behind him and places his hands on his waist.  
“Are you comfortable Cor?” Shawn asks.  
“Yea…” Cory breathes impatiently.  
Shawn begins slowly and gently easing his way inside Cory’s hole. Once he is fully inside the man that he loves, he begins to move very slowly and very gently.  
“How does it feel Cor?” Shawn asks.  
“Oh…Oh God it feels so good.” Cory moans.  
“It’s been so long Cor.” Shawn breathes in Cory’s ear.  
As Shawn begins to pick up the pace, Cory takes his own penis in his hand and begins grasping and rubbing it up and down.  
“Oh!” Cory cries out.  
“You OK Cor?” Shawn asks, concerned.  
“Oh, yea babe. Just keep going.”  
When Shawn hits Cory’s most sensitive place, Cory bites his lip to keep from crying out again. A delicious ache begins to build in the pit of Cory’s stomach. He knew he was mere seconds from achieving his climax.  
“Shawnie…I’m…gonna…cum” Cory manages to grunt out before succumbing to pleasure.  
Shawn feels Cory’s body stiffen just as his own orgasm takes over. He pulls out gently a few seconds later and both men sit down on the edge of the bed. Shawn notices that Cory is having trouble catching his breath.  
“Are you OK?” Shawn is speaking to Cory, but his eyes are on his husband’s growing belly.  
Cory pats his stomach and replies, “We are fine.”  
Cory stops suddenly, grabs Shawn’s hand, and places it on his stomach. Shawn feels what feel like little bubbles under his hand.  
“Is that?”  
“That’s our babies.” Cory smiles at the man he loves.  
“I love you Cory.” Shawn pulls Cory in close and holds him tightly.


	4. That Old Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and Shawn share their big announcement with everyone. Will Jack be able to handle seeing Eric again?

Cory Matthews arrived home at 4:30 like he usually does. He typically arrived home about forty-five minutes before Shawn does. He made his way upstairs to change his clothes. He looked over at the nightstand table and looked at the picture of he and Shawn on their first date. His heart smiled thinking of the man he loved so much. He began undressing and soon he was in nothing but his underwear. He sat down on the bed for a few moments. He couldn’t wait until Shawn got home. He had been fantasizing about Shawn making love to him all day. He could almost feel Shawn’s touch. He soon realized that his erection was pressing through his boxers. His pulse quickened and he reached his hand down to caress his throbbing groin. He removed his boxers and took the bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. He applied a few drops to his fingertips and began grasping and rubbing his penis up and down. With his other hand, he gently pushed one finger, then two inside his hole. His breath caught in his throat. His heart began to pound in his chest as he continued to pleasure himself.  
“OH!” He cried out.  
With each stroke of his penis, he pushed his fingers in deeper. When his fingers find his most sensitive place, his body shudders as a wave of pleasure courses through his veins. Soon, the pressure begins to build in his penis, as it grows harder by the second. Cory begins vigorously grasping and rubbing his penis as he feels his climax building and building.   
“Ah! Oh fuck! Fuck!!” Cory cried out as he finally let’s go.  
Cory slowly opens one eye and then the other. To his surprise, he sees Shawn standing at the foot of the bed with an ornery grin on his face.   
“Shawnie? You’re home?” Cory asked.  
“Yea, I’m home. And seeing you like that made me want you so much.”  
“I want you too. God, all I’ve been able to think about is making love with you.”   
Shawn doesn’t say anything, but quickly begins removing his clothes and tossing them on the floor. He pulls the lube out of the nightstand drawer and preps Cory quickly.  
“I hope you’re ready…” Shawn grunts under his breath as he climbs on top of his lover. He gently eases his way inside Cory’s hole.  
“Oh babe, it feels so good.” Cory whispered in his husband’s ear.  
Shawn begins to move, slowly at first, then gradually picking up the pace.  
“So…tight…” Shawn groans as he gives a harder, sharper jerk in.  
“Oh Shawnie…” Cory murmurs.  
Cory spreads his legs further apart and holds tightly to Shawn’s back. He looks into his eyes. He could see the look of complete concentration on his husband’s face and the perspiration gathering on his forehead.  
“I’m gonna cum…” Cory gasps.  
“Cum for me baby…” Shawn whispers.  
“Oh! Oh God! OH!!” Cory cries as his climax takes over.  
“Mmm!” Shawn grunts as he too let’s go.  
Shawn pulls Cory in close and wraps him in his arms.  
“That felts really good.” Cory whispers in Shawn’s ear.  
“You liked it?” Shawn asks.  
“It was wonderful.” Cory smiles.  
Shawn notices that Cory gets very quiet for a few moments.  
“Is something wrong?” Shawn asks.  
“I’m just a little nervous about everyone coming over in a few days. How do you think they’ll react to the news? They’ll probably know I’m pregnant before we tell them. I’m really showing. I think maybe we’ve waited too long to tell them. I just wanted to wait until everyone comes over for the fourth of July.   
“Are you kidding? We’re telling your parents they’re going to have grandchildren and you’re not sure how they’ll react? They’re probably both going to cry tears of joy. It’s going to be wonderful Cor.”  
“Have you talked to Jack? Is he coming?” Cory asks.  
“Yea. He seemed a little weirded out about seeing Eric. I’m not sure why.”  
“If I tell you something you have to promise to take it to your grave…” Cory starts.  
“You know you can tell me anything Cor.” Shawn reassures him.  
“Eric is in love with Jack. They hooked up the night before their graduation from Pennbrook. Eric wanted a relationship, but Jack didn’t. They haven’t spoken since.”  
“I can’t believe you never told me that.”  
“Eric came to me after it happened. He was really hurt. He made me promise to never tell anyone. That’s how Jack wanted it too. So, I never said anything to anyone.”   
“I never even knew they were gay.”  
“Neither of them has ever come out. Jack, in particular, I really don’t think is ready.”  
“This really makes me sad. I’d really like to smack Jack upside the head for hurting Eric like that. I’m really sorry.” Shawn says.  
“It’s not your fault. I honestly just hope they can work it out. I know they really do care about each other. Just please don’t say anything to either of them. Eric would kill me if he knew I told you.”  
“Not a word Cor.”

Three days later…  
“Shawn! None of my pants fit!” Cory yells at Shawn downstairs.  
Shawn walks into their bedroom to find Cory with an annoyed look on his face with his pants around his ankles.  
“Cor, we’ve been through this. You’re twenty weeks pregnant with twins. Just put on some maternity pants for goodness sake.”  
“It’s easy for you to think this is no big deal. You’re not the one getting fatter by the day.” Cory sighs frustratedly.   
Shawn walks up behind Cory and wraps his arms around his husband’s growing belly.  
“You look absolutely wonderful. By far the best you’ve ever looked.”  
“You really think so?” Cory asks.  
“Of course. Now put on some damn pants and meet me downstairs. They’re all going to be here any minute.”  
Alan, Amy, Morgan, Josh, and Eric all arrive within minutes of each other. Jack is the last to arrive. He and Eric briefly make eye contact, but both quickly look away. Cory announces that everyone should head outside since the food on the grill will be ready soon.  
Once everyone’s plate is full, they all sit down to enjoy lunch. After a few moments, Cory and Shawn stand up together. Soon, all eyes are on them.  
“Well, since we have everyone here, Cory and I have an announcement to make.” Shawn squeezes Cory’s hand. Cory smiles back at the man he loves.  
“We’re having twins!” Cory exclaims.  
There is a long pause. Eric is the first to speak.  
“Cor, it’s kind of obvious you’re pregnant. The real question is why did you wait this long to tell us?” Eric laughs.  
“You can tell?” Cory asks.  
Eric doesn’t say anything, just raises his eyebrow and smirks at Cory.  
“When am I going to be a grandma?” Amy Matthews interrupts her sons.  
“Due October 10th. We don’t know if we’re having boys or girls. We decided we want to be surprised.”  
Alan and Amy wrap their son and son in law in tight hugs. Jack approaches Shawn and Cory shortly after that.  
“Congratulations guys!” Jack exclaims.  
“Thanks Jack.”  
Eric rises to his feet to get a drink from the cooler and pats Cory lovingly on the back the way that brothers do.   
Jack accidentally brushes against Eric as they pass each other. Their hands touch for a brief second which makes Jack’s heart skip a beat. Seeing Eric again was almost too much for him.  
“Sorry dude…” Jack starts, desperately trying to play it cool.  
“No worries.” Eric replies, without looking at Jack.  
Jack says his goodbyes and leaves a short time later. Cory and Shawn look at each other and frown, sensing the coldness between their brothers.  
Jack arrived back at his apartment a few minutes later. He sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Seeing Eric again had brought all his repressed feelings to the surface. He remembered the faint scent of Eric’s cologne when they brushed up against each other. He was the one Jack wanted and the one he knew he could never have.


	5. Lies I Told Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can't seem to get Eric out of his mind.

Later that night…  
Jack doesn’t know why, but he reaches in his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He punches in the number that he hasn’t used in seven years.   
Jack: Hey Eric. Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?  
Eric: Jack? I haven’t gotten a text from you in years.  
Jack: So, your number didn’t change. What do you say? Would you meet me at the coffee shop in ten minutes?  
Eric: Uh, okay, sure. See you in a few.  
Jack immediately hopped in the car. His heart was racing, and his mind was going about a mile a minute. He pulled into a parking spot and took a deep breath. “What the hell am I doing?” He wondered out loud to himself. He has little time to think as Eric’s car pulls up in the space next to him. Jack takes one more deep breath and exits the car.  
The two men don’t say much as they settle into a booth in the back. For a moment they both just stare blankly at each other, each wondering what the other is thinking.  
“So, I guess we’re both going to be uncles.” Eric is the first to break the awkward silence.   
“Yea. I think it’s awesome. They’ll both be such great parents.”  
“I think mom and dad are pretty excited.” Eric smiles.  
“I can imagine.” Jack laughs.  
“So, Jack, why’d you want to meet me here? We haven’t spoken since college.” Eric asks.  
“I don’t know. I just couldn’t seem to stop thinking about you after seeing you today. Do you ever think about us?” Jack asks.  
“I didn’t think there really was an us to think about. I didn’t think you really wanted that.”  
“I don’t really know what the hell I want. But I can’t seem to stop thinking about you. About that night we shared.” Jack confesses.  
“That was a long time ago.” Eric shakes his head. If Jack wasn’t mistaken, he almost looked hurt.  
“Do you ever think about it?” Jack asks.  
“Sometimes.” Eric admits.  
Jack reaches across the table and takes Eric’s hand in his. Eric is surprised but doesn’t pull his hand away. Jack leans forward and presses his lips to Eric’s. Eric opens his mouth slightly and Jack dips his tongue inside. Jack breaks the kiss as both men try to catch their breath for a few seconds.  
“Come back to my place with me?” Eric asks.  
Both men walk right out the door without even ordering coffee. Eric speeds off down the road with Jack following closely behind. They arrive at Eric’s apartment a few moments later. When both men exit their cars, Jack pulls Eric in close and kisses him hungrily. Eric takes his hand and pulls him inside the apartment. They hurriedly make their way to the bedroom and begin undressing. Soon, both men are completely nude.   
“Lube?” Jack manages to grunt out.  
Eric reaches into the nightstand drawer and hands the bottle to Jack. Eric lies on the bed while Jack preps him. Feeling Jack’s fingers inside his hole excites Eric and his heart begins to pound.  
“Jack…I…oh…I can’t wait any longer…” Eric breaths.  
Jack climbs on top of Eric and begins gently easing his way in.   
“Oh…” Eric moans.  
Jack slowly begins to move. Eric wraps his legs around him, taking him in deeper. Eric puts his hands-on Jack’s waist as Jack lifts his legs up until they are resting on Jack’s shoulders.  
“Oh God you feel so good…” Jack moans.  
Jack slowly begins to pick up the pace. He hits Eric’s most sensitive place with the first hard thrust.   
“Just like that Jack. Just like that.” Eric grunts his satisfaction.  
“Ah…Oh fuck!” Jack groans as he fights to concentrate.  
“Jack…Jack…I’m going to cum…” Eric whispers in Jack’s ear.  
Jack’s body shudders as he feels Eric let go. Jack pulls out and moves so that he is laying next to Eric. Eric reaches down to take his hand. He is more than a little disappointed when Jack pulls it away.  
“Is something wrong?” Eric asks.  
“No, why?”   
“When do you want to tell everybody about us?” Eric asks.  
“Us? What do you mean? I thought we were just having fun.”  
After a long pause, Eric shakes his head.  
“I can’t believe I fell for this again. Why did you come back into my life? Just to hurt me?” Eric asks with tears in his eyes.  
“I never meant to hurt you Eric. I thought you understood. I thought we were just having fun.”  
“I want you to go.” Eric shakes his head again and wipes the tears away.  
“Ok.” Jack replies.  
Jack silently gets dressed and heads out the door. Eric buried his face in his hand and allowed the tears to fall. Jack was the man he loved and no matter what he did he would never be good enough for him.  
Jack arrived home and plopped down on the couch. “I totally fucking blew it.” He thought to himself. “No, Eric and I could never be together. This was just a one-time thing.” Still, he couldn’t seem to get the hurt look on Eric’s face out of his mind or the tears in his eyes. “I am such an ass hole.” Realizing that it’s late and that he’s actually very tired, Jack decides to turn in for the night.

The Next Morning…  
Cory decides to call Eric and invite him to breakfast since he’s by himself while Shawn in at work.  
“Hey Eric. Shawn is photographing a wedding upstate today. Do you feel like getting breakfast with me?” Cory asks.  
“Uh, sure, I’ll be over in a few.”  
If Cory isn’t mistaken, he could have sworn there was a hint of hurt in his brother’s voice. He resolves to ask him about it when he comes over. Eric walks in the door a few minutes later.  
“Hey bro. Let’s go to breakfast. The babies are hungry.” Cory says with a laugh.  
Eric offers a half-hearted laugh and follows Cory out the door. When they arrive at the café, Cory notices that his brother is not his usual talkative self.  
“Hey, Eric, is something wrong? You aren’t acting like yourself.” Cory observes.  
“It’s just that something happened last night that has me kind of upset.” Eric confesses.  
“What happened?” Cory asks.  
There is a long pause as Eric clears his throat and takes a deep breath.  
“Jack came over after the cookout.”  
“Oh, really?’  
“Yea, we slept together.” Eric confesses.  
“How do you feel about that?” Cory asks.  
“I felt good about it until I found out after the fact that Jack was only looking for a one-night stand. I offered him my heart and he totally rejected me. It really hurts.”  
“I’m so sorry Eric. I’m going to talk to him. I’m sick of him hurting and using you. You don’t deserve that. I want you to be happy.”  
“You don’t need to talk to him. I just need to stop being such a damn fool and let him go. This has gone on long enough. I need to move on with my life. He clearly doesn’t want me in his life.’  
Cory doesn’t say anything else but resolves to address the issue with Shawn later that night.  
Later That Night…  
Shawn arrives home and he and Cory sit down to dinner.  
“Hey babe. How was your day?” Shawn asks.  
“I had breakfast with Eric today. He was pretty upset.”  
“Upset about what?” Shawn asks.  
“It seems Jack went over to Eric’s after the cookout and they slept together.”  
“Let me guess. After it was done Jack ran away again.” Shawn shakes his head.  
“You got it. Eric was really hurt. I’m sorry to say Shawn but I’m very angry with your brother.”  
“I’m very angry with my brother too. I’m going over there tomorrow and giving him a piece of my mind.”

The Next Day…  
Jack hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it. He is met with his visibly angry brother on the other side.  
“Hey, Shawn, is something wrong?” Jack asks.  
“We need to talk. Sit down.” Shawn says sternly.  
Jack had known Shawn long enough to know by his tone of voice to do exactly what his brother says.  
“I know what happened between you and Eric…” Shawn starts.  
“Eric told you?” Jack asks.  
“No, He told Cory and Cory told me. I guess he was pretty hurt.”  
“I never meant to hurt him. I thought he understood. I thought we were just having fun.”  
“There’s more to it than that and you know it.” Shawn replies frustratedly.  
“There’s not more to it. It was just a one-time thing.”  
Shawn sits down next to his brother and shakes his head.  
“What are you so afraid of? That you might be happy?”  
“I’m not afraid of anything.” Jack retorts indignantly.  
Shawn looks Jack in the eye for a few seconds and Jack quickly looks down at the floor.  
“Fine. So maybe I do have feelings for Eric. But that doesn’t mean we should be together. I’ve never even thought about being in a relationship with a guy before.”  
“Before Eric?”  
“I guess. Yes, Okay? I’ve thought about being in a relationship with Eric. Are you happy?’  
“No. Because you’re not happy. I want you to be happy. I want you to be with Eric.”   
“Well, that ship has sailed. After everything that’s happened between us, I wouldn’t be surprised if he never speaks to me again. Much less agrees to be in a relationship with me.” Jack sighs.  
“Why don’t you go to his place and talk to him? You never know what will happen until you try. Tell him you love him. I know he loves you too.”  
Jack doesn’t say anything. He just quickly walks out the door, hops in the car, and begins the drive to Eric’s apartment. He arrives within a few minutes. He walks to the door, takes a deep breath, and knocks.  
“What are you doing here? You have no right to be here.” Eric says angrily.  
“I know I don’t. But I have some things I’d like to say to you if you’ll let me.”  
“Fine. What is it?’  
“I’m sorry I ran away the way I did. I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you like that. It wasn’t you Eric. This was all me. I was just scared and running away from my feelings. I was running away from the way I felt about you. The way I’ve always felt.”  
“You really hurt me.” Eric confesses.  
“I know. I’m so sorry. The truth is I’m in love with you Eric. I’ve always been in love with you. You’re the one I want.”  
“How do I know you’re telling the truth? How do I know you won’t just hurt me again?’ Eric asks.  
“Will you give me the chance to show you? I’m going to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you and giving you the love you deserve.” Jack promises.  
“I’ve always been in love with you too.”  
Before Jack can answer, Eric pulls him in close and kisses him deeply.   
“Will you forgive me?” Jacks asks.  
“I forgive you. I love you.” Eric smiles.  
“I love you too.”


	6. Paint and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Jack help Shawn paint the nursery.

“Do you want to come in?” Eric asked.  
“Yea, I would.” Jack smiled.  
Eric takes Jack’s hand and leads him into the apartment. The two men sit down on the couch and Eric pours them each a glass of wine. Jack reaches his arms out and pulls Eric in close. Jack presses his lips to Eric’s. Eric opens his mouth slightly and Jack dips his tongue inside. The taste of the man he loved excited Jack and made his pulse quicken. Eric let out a soft moan of contentment.  
Eric pulls Jack in closer and kisses him again. This time when Jack breaks the kiss, the two men stare at each other, both trying to catch their breath.   
“I want you so bad I can’t even think straight.” Jack manages to grunt out.  
Eric doesn’t say anything, he just takes Jack’s hand as both men hurriedly make their way down the hall to the bedroom. When they get there, they both begin quickly removing their clothes. Jack motions for Eric to lay on the bed as he pulls the bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. When Eric feels Jack’s fingers inside his hole a wave of pleasure takes over his body.   
“That feels really good.” Eric breathed.  
Jack doesn’t say anything but continues to finger his lover’s hole.   
“Oh…don’t…stop…” Eric begged.  
Jack can hear Eric’s breaths coming in faster and more labored and observed the flushed look on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.   
“Jack…Jack…oh fuck…I’m cumming…” Eric whispered.  
Jack waits a few seconds while Eric catches his breath.  
“Oh…I need you now baby…” Eric breathed.  
Eric didn’t have long to wait as Jack quickly climbed on the bed and on top of his lover. Eric’s breath caught in his throat as Jack slowly and gently entered him.  
“So tight…” Jack murmured in Eric’s ear.  
“It feels so good…” Eric whispered.  
Eric wraps his legs around Jack’s waist to pull him in deeper.  
“Mmm…” Jack grunted as he began to pick up the pace.   
“Lift my legs up.” Eric instructed him.  
Jack lifts Eric’s legs until they are resting on Jack’s shoulders.   
“Ah!” Eric cried as Jack hit his most sensitive place.  
“Does that feel good? Do you like the way I make love to you?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, fuck yea. Do it harder.” Eric begged.  
Jack begins pumping in and out of Eric’s hole hard and fast.  
“You’re gonna make me cum…” Eric whispered in Jack’s ear.  
“Cum for me Eric…”  
“OH! OH! Jack!” Eric screamed as he let go.  
Seeing Eric overcome with pleasure was enough to send Jack right over the edge. He pulls out after a few seconds and wraps Eric tightly in his arms. Eric felt comforted as Jack held him.  
“I love you.” Jack whispered in Eric’s ear.  
“I love you too. I always have.” Eric snuggled into Jack’s arms.  
“So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?” Jack asked.  
“I was planning on going over to Cory and Shawn’s and help Shawn paint the nursery. You could always come with me if you want.”  
“I’d love to but after me acting like a first-rate jackass I don’t think Cory is too fond of me right now.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll tell him we worked things out. He’ll understand.”  
“Well, I certainly would like to spend the day with you and I’m really excited for the babies.” Jack smiled.  
“Then come with me. Besides, I think Shawn would appreciate the extra support. I guess Cory has been a little emotional lately.” Eric shrugged.  
Jack laughs and pulls Eric in closer as they both drift off into a contented sleep.   
The next day…  
Jack goes home long enough to shower and change then he and Eric head over to Cory and Shawn’s. Eric and Shawn head up to the nursery while Cory asks Jack to stay behind for a moment.  
“I guess you and Eric worked it out then?” Cory asked.  
“Yea, we did.” Jack answered.  
“OK. You’ve got a second chance now. But if you hurt my brother again, you’ll have me to deal with.” Cory warned him.  
“You don’t have to worry about that. I promise I’ll never hurt him again.”   
Cory can tell that Jack meant every word he said.  
“OK. You better get up there. I’m sure they could use your help.” Cory smiled.  
Jack pats Cory on the back and heads upstairs.  
“So, what color of paint did you guys decide on?” Eric asked.  
“We chose light yellow. Pink or blue wouldn’t work since we don’t know if we’re having boys or girls.”  
“Have you picked out any names yet?” Jack asked.  
“We like Bennett a lot for a boy. And Rebecca for a girl. I guess we need to pick another boy and girl name.”  
“What about Fred?” Eric asked.  
“Fred?!” Jack and Shawn look back at Eric, horrified.  
“Just a suggestion.” Eric shrugged.  
“Well guys, grab a paint brush and let’s get started.”  
The three men set to work painting the nursery a beautiful pale yellow. They finish a couple of hours later just as Cory shouts upstairs that he made a pot of coffee. Everyone makes their way downstairs and have a seat in the living room where Cory has set a tray of mugs of coffee on the coffee table. Shawn notices Cory gazing at the picture of them on their wedding day with a sad look on his face.   
“Is something wrong babe?” Shawn asked.  
“I used to be so thin. I miss when I looked like that.” Cory replied as a tear falls from his eye.  
“Ha! You’re fat little bro!” Eric replied, hoping to break the tension with a joke.  
Shawn and Jack look back at Eric in horror at what he just said. Cory just sat wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. After a few seconds, Cory abruptly leaves the room, visibly upset.  
Shawn stands up to go after Cory, glares at Eric, and says, “Get out of here you jackass!”  
Shawn sat down on the bed and held Cory as he softly cried against his shoulder.  
“He’s right. Everything he said is true.” Cory sighed.  
“He’s not right. He’s a fucking idiot. Look at me. I love you with all my heart. You’re the sexiest man in the world. I’m a lucky man.”  
“I look like a fatass.” Cory sighed.  
“Baby, you’re not fat. You’re pregnant. I love seeing you carrying our babies. It’s beautiful.”  
“You really think so?” Cory asked.  
“Of course.” Shawn wrapped Cory in a tight hug.  
Eric peaks his head in the room and is met by another scowl from Shawn.  
“Cor, can we talk?” Eric asked.  
Shawn glared at Eric again as he left the room.  
“I’m sorry Cor. I didn’t mean it. I was just making a little joke to ease the tension. You’re not really fat.”  
“I guess I forgive you. Thanks for your help today.”  
“Hey, I’m excited. I’ve never been an uncle before.” Eric smiled at his brother.  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll be a great one.” Cory smiled as he wrapped his brother in a tight hug.


	7. An Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and Shawn have an important question to ask Eric and Jack.

Two Weeks Later…  
Cory and Shawn are lying in bed wrapped in each other’s arms.  
“You smell really good. Is that new cologne?” Cory asked.  
“You like it? I picked it up yesterday at the mall.”  
“So sexy.” Cory snuggled in closer to Shawn.  
“Thanks. Hey, I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Sure. What’s up?” Cory asked.  
“Are you still planning on asking Eric to be a godfather to the babies?” Shawn asked.  
“Yea. He’s taking me baby shopping tomorrow. He’s so excited. I thought I’d ask him then.”  
“I think that’s a great idea. I was wondering what you would think if I asked Jack too. He’s also really excited about the babies and he’s always been there for me. It’d mean a lot to me.”  
“I think that’s a great idea Shawnie. You don’t have to ask my permission. These are your babies too. Besides, with Jack and Eric already getting so serious, having them both be godparents makes sense.”  
“I think I’ll take him out tomorrow and ask him too.” Shawn smiled.  
“Sounds good. Tomorrow looks to be a big day. Let’s get some rest my love.” Cory whispered.  
The Next Day…  
Eric arrives at 9:30 sharp to pick up Cory and they hurriedly make their way out the door. Shawn picks up the phone and calls Jack.  
“Hey Jack. Do you feel like going out for a drink? There’s something I want to ask you.” Shawn asked.  
“Sure, little brother. Truth be told I’m kind of bored and my boyfriend is out baby shopping all day.” Jack laughed.  
“So is my husband.” Shawn smiled.  
“Okay. What do you say I head over around noon? We can grab lunch and a drink someplace.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Love you little brother.”  
“You too.”  
Three Hours Later…  
Jack arrives at 12:00 on the dot at Shawn and Cory’s apartment. He and Shawn head out the door a short time later.

Meanwhile, back at the mall…  
“Cor, look at this adorable pink dress!” Eric exclaimed.  
“I don’t know if buying pink dresses makes sense since we don’t know if we’re having boys or girls.”  
“I’ll buy two. Then we’ll go look at boy stuff.”  
Cory just shook his head at his brother’s enthusiasm. After picking out two girl’s outfits and two boy’s outfits, Cory realizes he is very tired and very hungry.  
“Hey Eric, I’m kind of tired and hungry. How about we stop for lunch?” Cory asked.  
“Sounds good. Here, let me carry those bags.”  
“Oh, I can carry them bro. No worries.” Cory insisted.  
“No, no. They’re heavy. Let me.”  
Cory knew better than to try and argue with Eric once he made up his mind about something. They make their way to the food court and decide to get Chinese. They both sit down to enjoy their meal.  
“So, how are you feeling? What did the doctor say yesterday?” Eric asked.  
“It’s nice that you remembered I had a doctor’s appointment yesterday. The babies are doing just great. I’ve been a little tired with a bit of back pain but I’m doing okay. Shawn has been really supportive. Truth be told I have been a little emotional lately.”  
“It’s understandable.” Eric reassured his brother.  
“Listen, there’s something I really wanted to ask you.”  
“Ask me anything Cor.”  
“Well, all my life you’ve always been there for me. There’s no one in the world I trust and look up to more than you. With the babies coming I was thinking that I’d love for you to be their godfather.”  
“Really? Me? Wow Cor that really means a lot to me. Of course, I will.” Eric beamed at Cory.  
“Shawn is taking Jack out today and asking him the same thing. We know you both will be perfect.”  
“You know Jack is moving in with me next weekend.”  
“Really? That’s great!”  
“Yea, I know it kind of seems fast, but it just feels so right. I’ve never felt like this before.”  
“I’m so happy for you both.” Cory smiled.  
Meanwhile, back at the bar…  
“Nothing like hot wings and beer.” Jack laughed.  
“So, what’s new with you?” Shawn asked.  
“Well, a lot actually. Eric and I are moving in together next weekend.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yea. I know it seems kind of sudden, but it feels really right. I really love him.” Jack smiled.  
“I’m so happy for you both.” Shawn smiled back at his brother.  
“So how are things with you and Cory? Is he feeling okay?” Jack asked.  
“Yea. The babies are doing well. Cory’s just been a little tired and hormonal. While we’re on the subject of the babies, that’s actually the reason I wanted to meet you here today. There’s something I want to ask you.”  
“Okay. What’s up?” Jack asked, feeling curious.  
“I was wondering if you’d want to be their godfather.”  
“Really? Me?” Jack smiled from ear to ear.  
“Yea. It would really mean a lot to Cory and me. In fact, Cory is asking Eric the same thing as we speak. We know you both will be perfect.”  
“Well, of course I will. Thanks, little brother.” Jack stands up and wraps Shawn in a tight hug.


	8. I love you. Will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has an important question to ask Eric.

One week later…  
“Well, I finally unpacked my last box.” Jack smiled at Eric.  
“I’m so happy to have you finally settled in.” Eric squeezed Jack’s hand.  
“Let’s go out to dinner tonight. You pick the place.”  
“Chinese?”   
“Sounds great.”

The next day…  
Jack has the day off while Eric is at work. He decides to call Shawn to see if he wants to meet him for lunch because he has something important on his mind. Shawn arrives at the apartment a few minutes later and both men head out the door.  
“So, Jack, is something wrong? It seems like you have something on your mind.” Shawn asked.  
Jack reaches in his pocket, pulls out a ring box, opens it, and places it on the table in front of his brother. Shawn just sat there staring wide eyed at the box for a few minutes.  
“You’re going to ask Eric to marry you?” Shawn asked excitedly.  
“I’ve been carrying the ring around since we moved in together. I want to plan the most perfect romantic evening for him. I’m just really nervous. What if he says no?”  
“He won’t. Eric is madly in love with you. Don’t wait anymore. Just ask him. How are you thinking you want to ask?”  
“I was thinking maybe I’d cook for him, all of his favorite foods, maybe light some candles, have some wine.”  
“He’s at work right now isn’t he? Why don’t you plan that for tonight?”  
“Okay, I will. I’m just so nervous. I really hope he says yes. This just feels so right. I really love him.”  
“I’m so happy for you. You and Eric deserve this.”  
“Would you be willing to go shopping with me? I want tonight to be perfect.”  
“Of course, I will.”  
The two men finish their meal and head to the grocery store. After a couple of hours of shopping Jack has everything he needs. He heads home shortly after and begins getting everything prepared for Eric. Eric arrives home four hours later.  
“Babe, I’m home.” Eric exclaimed as he walked in the door.  
Eric smiled to himself when he saw the candles lit on the table and his favorite meal, lasagna. Jack walked in the room, wrapped Eric in his arms, and planted a kiss on his lips.  
“What’s all this?” Eric asked.  
“I wanted to surprise you after a long day at work.”  
“Looks delicious.”  
“Well, have a seat and dig in.”  
The two men enjoy their meal and head into the living room.  
“Dinner was delicious.” Eric smiled back at Jack as his boyfriend takes a seat next to him on the couch.  
Eric notices that Jack seems a little preoccupied.  
“Is something wrong?” Eric asked.  
Jack doesn’t say anything, but slowly rises to his feet, pulls out the ring box, and drops to one knee.  
“Jack?” Eric whispered.  
“I love you. Will you marry me?” Jack asked hopefully.  
Eric reaches out and takes Jack’s hand.  
“You want to marry me?” Eric asked, trying his best not to cry.  
“Yes, I do. I want us to spend our lives together.”  
“I want that too. Of course, I’ll marry you.”  
Jack slips the ring on Eric’s finger. Eric drops to his knees and wraps Jack in his arms. Jack hears Eric begin to softly cry against his shoulder.  
“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Jack asked.  
“You just make me very happy.”  
“You make me very happy too.”  
Jack rises to his feet, takes Eric’s hand, and leads him down the hallway to the bedroom. They take two steps in the door and Jack kisses Eric hungrily. Soon, Eric’s shirt lands in a wad on the floor. Jack gently pushes him back a few steps and Eric lands on his back on the bed. Jack then removes his pants and boxer shorts. Jack knelt between Eric’s legs and takes his swollen penis in his mouth.  
“Uh…” Eric grunted as Jack began sucking and licking him.  
Jack stopped his persistent licking for a few seconds and Eric wondered what he was doing. That’s when Jack takes the bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer and applies a few drops to his fingertips. He then gently pushed two fingers in Eric’s waiting hole.  
“Oh, that feels really good…”  
“I’m going to make you cum…”  
As Jack begins moving his fingers, Eric takes his penis in his hand and starts grasping and rubbing it up and down.   
“Ah! Oh fuck!” Eric cried as the pressure continued to build in his penis.   
Just as the pleasure begins to be too much for Eric, Jack takes his hard shaft in his mouth again and gives it a long, hard suck.  
“Fuck! I’m cumming!!”   
After a few moments Eric can catch his breath.  
“How do you feel now?” Jack asked.  
“I feel like you need to hurry up and get undressed.”  
Jack begins tearing his clothes off one by one and soon joins Eric on the bed. He gently climbs on top of his lover. Eric holds onto his back as he gently eased his way in.  
“Oh…” Eric moaned.   
“You feel so good…” Jack breathed in Eric’s ear.  
Jack took Eric’s face in his hands and dipped his tongue in his mouth. The taste of the man he loves, and the feel of their bodies entwined made Jack’s heart pound in his chest.  
Jack began to pick up the pace as Eric wrapped his legs around his waist.  
“Jack…Jack…I think I’m going to cum…”  
“Cum for me…”  
“OH GOD!!!”  
“Mmm!” Jack grunted as he let go.  
Jack pulls out after a few seconds and wraps Eric in his arms.  
“I can’t believe how special you made tonight, and I can’t believe you want to marry me.” Eric snuggled into Jack’s arms.  
“I sure was nervous. I wasn’t sure you’d say yes.” Jack confessed.  
“You were worried I wouldn’t say yes?”   
“I was worried you’d think things were moving too fast. It just feels so right.”  
“I agree. It does feel right. I love you Jack.”  
“I love you too Eric.”


	9. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn's mouth gets him in trouble.

“Shawn, Eric just called. He and Jack want us to come over tonight. Apparently, they have something important to tell us.” Cory yelled up to Shawn who was in the bedroom.  
Shawn made his way down the stairs and smiled back at his husband.  
“What’s with you?” Cory asked.  
“Nothing. I just know what their big announcement is.” Shawn laughed.  
“What?! Tell me!”  
“Jack told me he was going to propose to Eric. He prepared a big, romantic night for them last night. I’m sure they’re going to tell us they’re engaged.”  
“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it!” Cory exclaimed.  
“I know. But you have to act surprised. Don’t let on that you know. Jack swore me to secrecy.”  
“Okay. I’ll act surprised.”  
Later that night…  
Cory and Shawn arrive at Eric and Jack’s apartment at 6:00 sharp. They can plainly see the love and excitement on their brothers’ faces.  
“What’s with you two?” Shawn asked, pretending to be confused.  
Jack and Eric both shrug as the four men have a seat at the kitchen table. Eric gets Cory and iced tea out of the fridge and pours Jack and Shawn each a glass of wine. Both Cory and Shawn observe the gold diamond band on Eric’s left hand.  
“Come on guys. What’s going on?” Cory asked.  
“We’re engaged!” Eric and Jack said in unison.  
Cory and Shawn immediately rise to their feet and wrap their brothers in tight hugs.   
“Congratulations guys!” Shawn said.  
“I’m not going to have to be the best man nine months pregnant with twins, am I?” Cory laughed.   
“Don’t worry. We’ll wait until after you have the twins.” Eric laughed.  
“I’d do it for you bro. You know I would.”  
“I know.” Eric smiled back at him.  
“So, have you guys set a date?” Shawn asked.  
“No. We just got engaged last night. We haven’t figured that out yet.” Jack answered.  
“We’re so happy for you guys.” Cory and Shawn said at the same time.  
The four men dig into dinner. After the meal is over, Jack and Shawn step outside together, leaving Eric and Cory sitting together at the table.  
“So, how are you feeling?” Eric asked.  
“Pretty good. I’m twenty-five weeks today. Shawn has been so loving and patient. I love him so much.”  
Eric observes that his brother has tears in his eyes.  
“You okay Cor?”  
“Yea, sorry. It’s these damn pregnancy hormones. But Shawn really has been wonderful.”  
“He loves my little brother.” Eric smiled.  
“Do you think you and Jack will ever have kids?” Cory asked.  
“We definitely want kids. Jack has joked that he wouldn’t mind if we started trying on the honeymoon.”  
“Well, why not?” Cory laughed.  
Eric just shrugged.  
Meanwhile, outside…  
“I’m glad you just decided to go for it and ask Eric last night. I told you he’d say yes.” Shawn patted Jack on the back.  
“I sure was nervous. Then after he said yes, we had the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.”  
“Nice. Well, since Cory has been pregnant, he just can’t get enough of me. The orgasms are fantastic.”  
“Pregnancy hormones?” Jack laughed.  
“I meant the orgasms are fantastic for both of us.” Shawn laughed.  
“If this keeps up, you’ll just want to keep Cory pregnant.”  
“We’re already having two!” Shawn laughed.  
All of the sudden Jack and Shawn hear someone clear their throat behind them. They turn around to find Cory with an annoyed look on his face with his arms crossed scowling at his husband. Next to him is Eric who is smirking and trying not to laugh.  
“Hey babe. Have you been there long?” Shawn asked nervously.  
“Long enough to hear you tell your brother all about our sex life.”  
Jack lets out a soft chuckle which is met by a death glare from Shawn. Shawn, sensing his frustrated husband is ready to leave, makes his way to the car with Cory following closely behind. Cory is silent the entire ten-minute drive home. They walk in the door and Shawn lets out an audible sigh.  
“Just help me understand why you’re mad at me.”   
“Our sex life is supposed to be private. I thought that was supposed to just be for us. But no! You tell your brother all about it!”  
“Oh, come on Cor. He’s my brother. Besides, he started it talking about Eric.”  
“Still, you didn’t have to join in.”  
“I know. But can you blame me? I’m a man hopelessly in love with my husband. Of course, I have to brag a little about how happy I am.”  
“I love you too.” Cory shook his head and wrapped Shawn in his arms.   
“Forgive me?” Shawn offered Cory an ornery grin.  
“Forgiven.”

Later that night…  
Cory walked into the nursery and picked the music box off the shelf. He sat down in the rocking chair and placed his hand on his growing belly. He lifted the lid of the music box and “You Are My Sunshine” begins to softly play. Cory begins to rub his belly and softly sing along to the music.  
“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”  
Shawn stopped in the doorway overcome with love.  
“Oh, hi babe.” Cory smiled back at the man he loved.  
“Hi baby.” Shawn whispered.  
Shawn knelt at Cory’s feet, wrapped his arms around his waist, and laid his head on Cory’s stomach.  
“I love you more than anything.” Shawn whispered.  
Cory knew that Shawn was talking to him and their babies.  
“I love you too Shawnie.”


	10. An Unexpected Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Cory in pre-term labor?

Three weeks later…  
Cory and Shawn are just sitting down to breakfast. Cory gets up from the table to get Shawn a cup of coffee. Just as he rises to his feet, Shawn notices a grimace on his face.  
“Oh!” Cory cried out and clutched his stomach.  
Shawn leaps to his feet in a panic.  
“Cor…what’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Oh…pain…”  
Shawn put his arm around his husband.  
“What kind of pain?” Shawn asked.  
“The kind that hurts!”  
“Let’s get you to the hospital.”  
A very worried Shawn helps Cory to the car and speeds off toward the hospital.  
“Shawn, I’m scared. What if something is wrong?”   
“Don’t worry Cor. We’re almost there.”  
Shawn reaches out and squeezes Cory’s hand. He parks the car at the emergency room a few minutes later. He gets out of the car and hurriedly goes to the passenger side, opens the door, and helps Cory to his feet. He puts his arm around him and leads him into the hospital doors.   
They are met by a nurse at the front desk that asks Cory what his symptoms are. Before Cory can answer, Shawn interrupts him.  
“He’s been having stomach pains for the last twenty minutes.” Shawn said.  
“The pain is very sharp.” Cory chimed in.  
“And he’s twenty-eight weeks pregnant!” Shawn exclaimed.   
“Shawn, I think they can tell I’m pregnant.” Cory offered Shawn a half-hearted laugh.  
The nurse brings over a wheelchair.  
“Oh, that’s okay. I don’t need a wheelchair.” Cory insisted.  
“Sit down.” Shawn said sternly.  
Cory just shrugged and sat down in the wheelchair. The nurse takes them to the maternity unit of the hospital. They immediately take Cory into a room to perform an ultrasound. The doctor walks in the room and begins his examination. He first checks to see if Cory is dilated. Then he turns on the ultrasound machine. The screen lights up and Cory and Shawn hear the steady beat of their babies’ hearts. There is a long pause. Shawn squeezes Cory’s hand.  
“Are the babies okay?” Cory asked with a shaky voice.   
“The babies look great. And you haven’t dilated at all. I think what you are experiencing at Braxton hicks’ contractions. Periodically you’ll feel a tightening of the uterus. It’s your body’s way of preparing for actual labor. It’s completely normal. In actual labor, the pain will be more intense and occur at more regular intervals.  
“Thank you, doctor.” Shawn said.  
Cory shook his head and looked at Shawn a little embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry Shawn. I feel more than a little ridiculous right now.”  
“Don’t be sorry Cor. I panicked too. I guess no babies today. Let’s get out of here.”  
“Do you feel like going to breakfast? I’m starving.”  
“All you can eat pancakes?” Shawn smiled.  
“Ooh the babies like that. Sounds great babe.” Cory smiled, took Shawn’s hand, and they both walked out the door.

Meanwhile, at Jack and Eric’s…  
“Good morning babe.” Jack rolled over in bed and pulled Eric close.  
“Hey Jack, I wanted to give you something.”  
Eric sits up and reaches in the nightstand drawer. He pulls out a ring box and gives it to the man he loves. Jack opens the box and smiles from ear to ear.  
“I couldn’t wait until the wedding to give you your ring. I love you very much.”  
“I love you too baby.”  
Jack sat up and slipped the ring on his finger. Eric pulled him in close and dipped his tongue in his mouth.  
“I talked to Shawn last night. He said Cory and the babies are doing great.” Jack said.  
“They’re going to be such great parents.” Eric smiled.  
“I can’t wait until we have kids.” Jack smiled.  
“Really?”  
“Yea. We could have kids now if you wanted to.” Jack confessed.  
“I think I’d like to wait until after the wedding. But not too long after the wedding.”  
“Deal. In the meantime, we can keep practicing.”  
Jack rolled over and pulled Eric’s boxer shorts off, leaving him completely nude. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and removed his own boxer shorts leaving no barriers between them. Eric lays on the bed while Jack fumbles in the nightstand drawer for the lube. He kneels between Eric’s legs and preps him quickly. He then applies some to his penis.  
Jack sits on the edge of the bed. Eric quickly stands up then situates himself on Jack’s lap facing him. He begins easing himself onto Jack’s hard penis.  
“Oh…fuck…” Jack groaned.   
Eric began slowly and gently moving up and down the length of Jack’s penis.  
“Oh…” Eric moaned.  
Eric leaned his forehead against Jack’s as sweat began to form and fall down Jack’s face.  
“Faster…” Jack managed to grunt out.  
Jack squeezed Eric’s hips and covered his mouth in a passionate kiss. Eric increased the speed of his movements. Jack’s breaths were coming in faster by the second as he fought hard to concentrate.   
“I’m cumming Jack.”  
“Mmmm….”   
Jack pressed his lips to Eric’s in a gentle kiss.  
“I love you so much.” Eric whispered.  
“I love you too baby.”


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Cory welcome their twins.

Six Weeks Later…  
Cory wakes up at midnight and tells Shawn he’s hungry.  
“Would you like me to fix your something to eat?” Shawn asked.  
“Actually, I’m craving Cool Ranch Doritos and mint chocolate chip ice cream.”  
Shawn just smiles and tells Cory he will head to the grocery store. After being at the store for a few minutes and finding the items that he needs fairly quickly, Shawn heads for the checkout. That’s when he gets a phone call from Cory.  
“Hey Shawn, while you’re there, could you get some ice cream sandwiches and some cans of tuna fish?” Cory asked.  
Shawn got out of the line, got the items that Cory requested, and headed back to the checkout. That’s when Cory calls him again.  
“Hey Shawn, if its not too much trouble, could you also pick up some Spam and cottage cheese?”  
Shawn finally finishes at the checkout and leaves the store before Cory can call again. He arrives back home almost two hours after he had left. He walks in the door visibly frazzled and frustrated.  
“What took you so long?” Cory asked.  
“I literally had to get out of line every time you called wanting more stuff. It is 2 AM Cory. I want to sleep.”  
Shawn stomps down the hallway and prepares to get in bed. A hurt Cory begins to put the groceries away, no longer feeling like eating any of it anymore.  
Cory turns around to find his husband standing there.   
“Can I make you a plate? I have to admit that being at the grocery store had the Spam sounding kind of tasty.” Shawn laughed.  
“No, Shawn. I have monopolized way too much of your time already. I’m sorry. You need your rest.” Cory insisted.  
“I don’t even have to work tomorrow. Let’s have a late-night snack.”  
“You don’t mind? Aren’t you tired?”  
“Not too tired to spend time with my love.” Shawn smiled.  
Cory takes a seat and Shawn makes him a bowl of ice cream. He then reaches for the Spam.  
“How do you even cook this? Have you ever eaten this before?” Shawn asked, looking disgusted.  
“I think you slice it and fry it in a skillet.” Cory shrugged.  
“Oh God…This stuff smells like feet! Are you sure you want to eat this?”  
“It sounds good.” Cory shrugged again.  
Cory soon has a platter of fried Spam, tuna salad, cottage cheese, and Doritos.   
“Oh God this is so good…” Cory moaned as he took a big bite of Spam.  
Shawn looked on horrified as he reached for the ice cream and Doritos.  
“How are you feeling?” Shawn asked.  
“I feel huge. Look at me.” Cory patted his large, round belly.  
“I can’t take my eyes off of you.” Shawn smiled sweetly.  
“Only four more weeks. These babies better be on time. I know that much.”  
“If they take after their daddy, they’ll be right on time.”  
“But what if they take after their dad? You’ll be late to your own funeral.” Cory laughed.  
“We’ll just have to wait and find out.” Shawn squeezed Cory’s hand.

The next day…  
Cory had had mild contractions for a couple of hours the night before, but he was feeling better. Shawn gets a call from Jack wanting to spend the day together. Shawn hesitates at first, concerned about his husband, but Cory insists that he go and have fun.   
Jack picks Shawn up at noon and Eric comes to the house too, wanting to spend time with Cory. Jack and Shawn depart, and Eric and Cory decide to go to lunch.  
“I’m craving pizza so bad I could die!” Cory exclaimed.  
“Pizza it is.” Eric laughed.  
They arrive at the pizza shop and place their order. 

Meanwhile…  
“Shit! My phone is dead. I must’ve forgotten to charge it last night. What if Cory needs to get ahold of me?”  
“Don’t worry. Both he and Eric have my number. I’m sure they’ll just call me if they need you.”  
Little did they know, Jack’s phone was still on silent from the night before.

Back at the pizza shop…  
“Cory, are you okay?”   
Cory looked back at his brother with a grimace on his face and places his hand on his stomach.  
“Uh…Eric…My water just broke…”  
“Come on, let’s get you to the hospital. I’ll call Shawn on the way.”  
Cory felt panicked but Eric was very calm and focused on taking care of his brother. Despite several attempts, every time Eric called Shawn’s phone it went directly to voicemail.  
“Don’t worry Cory. I’ll call Jack.”  
“What now?” Cory asked between contractions.  
“It went to voicemail too.”  
Cory just stared back at Eric wide eyed. The two men finally arrive at the hospital and get Cory settled into a room. Eric stays with him and continues to call Shawn and Jack.

Forty-five minutes later…  
“Shit!” Jack exclaimed.  
“What is it?” Shawn asked.  
“I forgot my phone was on silent. There’s ten missed calls and three voicemails from Eric.  
“Well, what did he say?!”  
“Cory is in labor. We need to get to the hospital now.”  
“Oh my God! Cory is going to kill me! Hurry up!”  
They arrive at the hospital a few minutes later and are ushered into Cory’s room. When they walk in the room, a relieved Eric smiles back at them and Cory crosses his arms with a scowl and looks away. Eric and Jack quickly leave, leaving Cory and Shawn all alone.  
“Are you okay?” Shawn asked.  
“Oh, I’m just dandy!”  
“I’m really sorry. My phone died and Jack forgot his was on silent.”  
“You weren’t here when I needed you.” Cory wiped a tear away.  
“I know. I’ll never forgive myself for it. I love you so much. Will you please forgive me?”  
“I don’t know Shawnie.”  
Shawn sits down in the chair next to the bed.  
“Oh! Shawnie!” Cory cried as a sharp pain shot through his stomach.  
“Don’t worry Cor. I’m here. Squeeze my hand.”  
“It really hurts.”  
“I know. You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you.”  
The doctor examines Cory and finds that he is fully dilated. When the next pain hits, the doctor tells Cory to push. Cory holds tightly to Shawn’s hand and gives a hard push. After a few pushes Cory and Shawn hear a loud baby cry.  
“Cory, it’s a girl!”  
Cory offers Shawn a tired smile. Soon another pain hits and Cory begins pushing again. He gives one last hard push and a baby cries.  
“Cory, it’s a boy! We have a son!”  
Cory doesn’t answer. When Shawn looks over at him, Cory’s eyes are closed, and he is slumped over in bed. Shawn hears the beeps coming quickly from the heart monitor.   
“He’s lost a lot of blood.” Shawn hears the doctor say.  
The next this Shawn knows; he’s being ushered out of the room by two nurses. He absentmindedly wandered down the hall to the waiting room where he is met by his brother and brother-in-law. Eric leaps to his feet.  
“Shawn! How’s Cory? Is he okay? Are the babies okay?”   
“I…I don’t know…He pushed the second baby out and…I don’t know…He just passed out. They made me leave.”  
A worried Eric and Shawn both sit down. Jack puts his arm around both of them. About thirty minutes pass. Shawn looks up and sees the doctor enter the room with a somber look on his face. Jack puts his arm around Shawn again.  
“Is my husband okay? Are the babies okay?”   
“Your husband is fine, and your son and daughter are doing well. They’re waiting for you.”  
Shawn walks in the room to find Cory holding Bennett Hunter Matthews and Rebecca Hunter Matthews. He immediately walked over to the bed and planted a kiss on Cory’s lips.   
“They’re so beautiful Cor. You did it. I’m so proud of you.”  
“I’m sorry I scared you. The doctor said I just lost a lot of blood and passed out.”  
“I’m just glad you’re okay. I’m just glad you’re all okay. I love you so much.”  
“Would you like to hold your babies?” Cory asked.  
As Shawn held his daughter in one arm and his son in the other, he realized he finally had the family he always wanted.


	12. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Jack marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song that inspired this chapter:
> 
> My Best Friend  
> Tim McGraw
> 
> I never had no one  
> I could count on  
> I've been let down so many times  
> I was tired of hurtin'  
> So tired of searchin'  
> 'Til you walked into my life  
> It was a feelin' I'd never known  
> And for the first time, I didn't feel alone  
> You're more than a lover  
> There could never be another  
> To make me feel the way you do  
> Oh, we just get closer  
> I fall in love all over  
> Every time I look at you  
> I don't know where I'd be  
> Without you here with me  
> Life with you makes perfect sense  
> You're my best friend  
> You're my best friend  
> Oh yeah, you stand by me  
> And you believe in me  
> Like nobody ever has  
> When my world goes crazy  
> You're right there to save me  
> You make me see how much I have  
> And I still tremble, when we touch  
> And oh the look in your eyes  
> When we make love  
> You're more than a lover  
> There could never be another  
> To make me feel the way you do  
> Oh, we just get closer  
> I fall in love all over  
> Every time I look at you  
> I don't know where I'd be  
> Without you here with me  
> Life with you makes perfect sense  
> You're my best friend  
> Ooh ooh, you're my best friend  
> Uh huh, you're more then a lover  
> There could never be another  
> Make me feel the way you do  
> Ooh, we just get closer  
> I fall in love all over  
> Every time I look at you  
> I don't know where I'd be  
> Without you here with me  
> Life with you makes perfect sense  
> You're my best friend  
> Ooh ooh, you're my best friend (my best friend) oh yeah  
> Oou oou oou, you're my best friend  
> (My best friend)

Three months later…  
Jack rolled over and pulled Eric in close.  
“Good morning Jackie.” Eric whispered as Jack kissed him on the cheek.  
“It’s our wedding day.” Jack smiled.  
“I know.” Eric squeezed his hand.  
“Speaking of which, I should probably head over to Cory and Shawn’s. You said you wanted to get ready separately.”  
“Yea, Cory is coming over here to get ready with me. Mom and Dad have the twins for the day.”  
“I’ll meet you at the end of the aisle. I love you.”  
“I love you too baby.”  
Cory arrives a few minutes after Jack leaves.   
“Hey little bro. How are you? How are the twins?” Eric asked.  
“They’re doing great. They don’t like sleep very much. That’s been an adjustment for me and Shawn. But we’re surviving. But enough about that. It’s your wedding day! I’m so excited for you! And I only had to go up one suit size. It’s a great day for the Matthews brothers!”  
“Love you Cory.”   
“Love you too. I never did ask where you and Jack are going on your honeymoon.”  
“Oh my gosh. I’m so excited. A weeklong cruise to the Bahamas. It’s going to be awesome.”  
“Do you think you’ll ever leave the room? Shawn and I didn’t on our honeymoon.” Cory laughed.  
“Hopefully, we will at least some. I’ve never been to the Bahamas before.”  
“You’re going to have a great time. Are you all packed?”  
“Yea…”  
“Are you okay? You’re shaking.” Cory observed.  
“I’m just so nervous and I have no idea why. I just want everything to be perfect for Jack.”  
“It will be. Don’t worry.” Cory reassured his brother.

Meanwhile, back at Shawn and Cory’s…  
“Are you okay? You seem kind of nervous.” Shawn observed.  
“You weren’t nervous when you married Cory?”  
“You got me there.” Shawn laughed.  
“So how are the twins? How are you doing?”  
“The twins are doing great. They sure don’t like sleep though. But we’re managing.”  
“But how are you doing?”   
“I’m exhausted. Cory is exhausted. They stayed overnight with Amy and Alan last night. We slept for fourteen hours.” Shawn said with a laugh.  
“Hang in there. Eric and I could always take the twins overnight once we get back from the honeymoon.”  
“Have you ever taken care of a baby overnight before?” Shawn asked.  
“No, but we could use the practice. We’re going to have our own kids soon.”  
“I just might take you up on that soon. But enough about that. Let’s get you ready for your wedding.”

Later that afternoon…  
Cory, followed by Shawn, make their way down the aisle adorned with purple and white flowers. At the end of the aisle was a tall arch covered in flowers. The two men smile at each other and stand on opposite sides of the aisle.  
Jack walked down the aisle next and smiled at his brother and brother-in-law. He joins Shawn on the right side of the aisle. He looked up in anticipation knowing that the love of his life would walk in next.  
The doors open and Eric begins walking down the aisle. He and Jack’s eyes meet and they both smile, overcome with love. When he reaches the end of the aisle and takes his spot on the left next to Cory, he reaches out and takes Jack’s hand.  
The ceremony begins and the minister announces that Eric and Jack have written their own vows. Eric is the first to speak.  
“Jack, I feel like for the last ten years there was always something missing in my life. But no matter how hard I looked I couldn’t find it. But as it turns out I couldn’t find it because I was looking so hard, I couldn’t see it. Not until you came back into my life. From that day on I felt complete. Because you were what was missing in my life. I love you Jackie.”  
Eric and Jack smile at each other as Eric slips the ring on Jack’s finger. Jack smiles again and takes a long, deep breath.  
“Eric, I’ve spent most of my life not being true to myself. Whenever something started to feel too real my first instinct was to run away. But your love gave me the courage to stop running. I finally felt like I could be true to myself. I didn’t have to be afraid of what I felt anymore. There’s no one else in the world I’d rather spend my life with.”  
Eric wiped a rear away as Jack slipped the ring on his finger. Jack and Eric are declared married and make their way back down the aisle holding hands. They are whisked away in the limo to their reception.  
Eric and Jack walk into the reception beaming from ear to ear. Once everyone has enjoyed their meal, it’s time for the first dance. Eric takes Jack’s hand and leads him to the dance floor as their song, “My Best Friend” begins to play. Jack smiled as Eric held him close. Eric plants a gentle kiss on Jack’s lips as Jack laid his head on his shoulder.  
“I love you.” Eric whispered.  
“I love you too. Was everything perfect for you today?” Jack asked.  
“Of course. I was with you.”  
Later that night…  
Jack and Eric board the cruise ship and are shown to their suite. They take two steps in the door, shut the door, and Jack pulls Eric in close and kisses him hungrily on the lips.  
Eric reaches his hands up and removes Jack’s jacket. That’s when Jack kisses him again. This time, Eric opens his mouth slightly and Jack dips his tongue inside. The taste of the man he loves causes Jack’s pulse to quicken. He pulls off Eric’s Jacket and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Soon his shirt and t-shirt are on the floor. Jack’s shirt and t-shirt land on the floor next to Eric’s shortly after.   
“I have to get you out of these pants.” Jack breathed.  
Soon, both men throw their pants in a wad on the floor. Without saying another word to each other, both men remove their boxer shorts. Eric lies on the bed as Jack pulls the bottle of lube out of his suitcase. He knelt between Eric’s legs and pushed two fingers inside his hole. The next thing Eric knows, Jack curves his fingers upward.  
“Oh fuck…that…. that’s the spot…” Eric moaned.  
“Do you want me to keep going?” Jack laughed.  
“Oh, fuck yea…”  
Each time he dipped his fingers inside, Eric’s breaths came in faster.  
“I’m…gonna…. cum… AH!”  
“Stand up!” Jack demands once Eric can catch his breath.  
Jack turns Eric around and bends him over the bed. Eric spreads his cheeks apart as Jack entered him slowly. Jack pulled Eric’s hair as he slowly began to move.  
“Ah…” Eric grunted.  
“You like that? How does it feel?” Jack demanded.   
Jack began to pick up the pace and move in and out hard and fast.  
“More…harder…” Eric gasped.   
Jack squeezed Eric’s hips tightly as he continued his rapid movements.  
“Oh, fuck it feels so good…” Jack let out a loud grunt.  
“I’m cumming…” Eric whispered as waves of pleasure ran through every inch of his body.  
Jack held tightly to his lover’s body as he achieved his climax. After a few moments Eric is the first to speak.  
“I’m so tired. I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard.”  
“Well, just climb up in this bed and I’ll hold you while we rest.”  
“That sounds nice.”  
Eric and Jack snuggled up in bed. Jack pulled Eric close and held him tightly as they both drifted off into a contented sleep.


	13. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Jack are grieving.

One week later…  
“Oh shit…” Eric muttered to himself as he began unpacking his things.  
“What’s wrong babe?” Jack asked.  
“I forgot to pack my birth control.”  
Eric sighed inwardly, remembering all the times he and Jack had been intimate over the last week.  
Jack walked up behind Eric and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“That’s okay…” Jack whispered.  
“What are you saying?” Eric asked.  
“I think having a baby might be nice.” Jack smiled.  
“Really?”   
Jack doesn’t say anything, he just wraps Eric tightly in his arms.  
“I love you.” Eric whispered.

Four weeks later…  
Jack woke up and sleepily made his way down the hall. He is surprised when he reaches the bathroom and is met with the sound of Eric violently getting sick on the other side of the door.   
“Hey babe, are you okay in there?” Jack asked.   
Jack heard the toilet flush and Eric groan as he opened the door.  
“Do you have the flu?” Jack asked.  
“I don’t think so. But I was making breakfast in the kitchen and the smell of the eggs made me gag.”  
Jack doesn’t say anything but looks back at Eric smiling from ear to ear.  
“What are you smiling about? I’m dying here.” Eric groaned.  
“Maybe you should take a pregnancy test.” Jack suggested.  
“Oh, come on Jack. I’m not pregnant. Right?”   
“You might be. Take a test and find out.”   
Eric hurriedly made his way out the door and drove to the drug store. He arrived back home a few minutes later and immediately went to the bathroom to take the test. He emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later holding the test. Jack looked on hopefully.  
“I’m pregnant.” Eric whispered as he leaned into Jack’s arms.  
“Really?” Jack whispered with tears in his eyes.  
“Really.” Eric smiled back at him.  
“Come on into the kitchen. I’ll make you some breakfast.”  
“Okay. But no eggs please.”  
“How about some oatmeal?”  
“That sounds better.”  
“I should probably call the doctor’s office and make an appointment.”  
“Great idea. Call them. I’ll go with you.” Jack smiled back at the man he loved.  
Three days later…  
“Eric, are you ready yet? We have to be at the doctor’s in an hour!” Jack yelled up to his husband.  
“Jack, it takes five minutes to get to the doctor’s office. Can’t a man have some breakfast first?”  
“Sorry babe. I’m just so excited. You’re right. Let’s have some breakfast.”  
Eric and Jack arrive at the doctor’s office about forty-five minutes later. Soon, they are taken back to an exam room. The nurse comes in to take Eric’s blood and informs them that the doctor will be in in a few minutes. He walks in the room a few minutes later. He smiles at both of them and confirms that Eric is four weeks pregnant.   
On the way home…  
Both men can hardly contain their excitement.   
“When do you want to tell everyone?” Jack asked with a smile.  
“It’d probably be best to wait a couple months before we tell everyone. But I’m going to tell Cory. I know he’ll keep it a secret and I just can’t wait to tell him.”  
“I think that’s a great idea. Cory will be so excited. Can I tell Shawn? You know Cory will probably tell him anyway.” Jack laughed.  
“Of course. What if we had them over for dinner tonight? Mom and Dad already have the twins overnight tonight.”  
“I love it. Let’s do it. God, I love you so much. I’m so excited.”  
Eric didn’t say anything but looked back at Jack beaming from ear to ear.

Later that night…  
Cory and Shawn arrive at Jack and Eric’s wondering why they were invited over for dinner out of the blue.   
“Hey guys! Come on in!” Eric greets them at the door with a big smile.  
The four men sit down to dinner and Cory and Shawn sense Jack and Eric have something on their minds.  
“Alright. I’ll bite. What’s with you two?” Shawn asked.  
Eric smiles at Jack and answers, “I’m pregnant.”  
“I wondered why you weren’t having any wine. Congratulations you guys!”  
Cory and Shawn rise to their feet and wrap their brothers in tight hugs.  
“We’ve only told you two. We’re going to wait a couple months before we tell everyone else. So, you have to keep it a secret.”  
“Your secret is safe with us. Thanks for telling us.” Shawn smiled.  
Six weeks later…  
Eric steps in the shower and reaches down to turn the water on. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his stomach. When he looks down, he sees drops of blood gathering on the bottom of the shower. When another pain shoots through his stomach, he puts one hand on the shower wall to steady himself. He quickly hops out of the shower and carefully gets dressed as quickly as possible. He gingerly makes his way down the hallway to the bedroom to wake up Jack.  
“Eric, what’s wrong?” Jack asked.  
“I’m having pain and I’m bleeding. I think something’s wrong.”  
“Let’s get you to the hospital.”  
Both men hurriedly make their way to the car and Jack speeds off down the road. Jack reaches over and takes Eric’s hand.  
“Jack, I’m really scared. What if we’re losing the baby?”  
“Don’t worry. Everything is going to be okay.”  
Jack did his best to put up a brave front for Eric even though he was terrified himself.  
They arrive at the emergency room a few minutes later and are taken back to a bed. The doctor comes in a few minutes later and performs an ultrasound. Several minutes pass before he finally speaks.  
“There is no heartbeat. I’m very sorry.”  
The rest of the time spent at the hospital is a blur. Eric hears the doctor tell him that light bleeding and mild cramps for a few days is normal and to come back if his symptoms become more severe. Jack and Eric sit in silence the entire car ride home.  
When Eric and Jack arrive home Eric absentmindedly tells his husband he is going to go lay down, leaving Jack all alone in the living room. His phone rang and he see’s Shawn’s name when he looks at it. He decides not to answer, knowing his brother would ask questions he wasn’t ready to answer. A few tears escape his eyes as he buries his face in his hands. He felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. After a few seconds, he wipes the tears away. He knew that no matter how he felt he had to be strong for Eric.  
Eric changed his clothes and climbed into bed. The way he felt he no longer cared if he ever got out of bed again. The pain was not as intense, and he wasn’t bleeding as much. But the pain in his heart had only gotten worse. He knew somehow this was all his fault. He had done something wrong and now their baby was gone forever.  
The next day…  
Eric is awakened by his phone ringing. He looked at it and sighed when he saw Cory’s name. He still had no idea how he was going to tell him. Without knowing what else to do with himself he decides to go to work. He got dressed and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. When he got there, he found his husband at the stove.  
“Are you hungry? I’m making breakfast.”  
“No, thanks. I need to get to work.”  
“Are you sure you want to go to work?” Jack asked, concerned.  
“Drop it Jack. I’m fine.”  
Eric walks out the door without saying another word. Jack sighs and ends up putting all the food back in the fridge. His phone rings again and again it’s Shawn. He decides to answer it this time and asks Shawn to breakfast. Maybe talking with his brother would make him feel better.  
Later at the restaurant…  
“Jack, is something wrong?” Shawn asked.  
Jack cleared his throat and looked down at his coffee.  
“What is it?” Shawn asked again.  
“We lost the baby yesterday.” A tear slips out of Jack’s eye before he can look away.  
“Oh my God Jack I’m so sorry.”  
Shawn rises to his feet and wraps Jack in a hug.  
“How’s Eric doing?” Shawn asked.  
“I wish I knew. He’s completely shut me out since it happened. I can’t seem to reach him. He went to work today.”  
“He probably just needs time to work through things. Don’t worry.”  
“Just please don’t tell Cory. I know Eric would want to be the one to tell him and I don’t think he’s ready to talk about it yet.”  
“I won’t say anything. But how are you doing?” Shawn asked, concerned about his brother.  
“It really hurts. And it hurts even worse because Eric won’t let me be there for him. I can’t seem to stop blaming myself. What if I did something wrong? Maybe I’m not a good enough husband.”  
“Jack, that’s ridiculous. You’re a wonderful husband. This isn’t your fault, and it isn’t Eric’s fault. You have to stop blaming yourself.”  
“I’ll try. I’m just really worried about Eric. I just don’t know what to do.”  
“Just give him time. He’s probably just processing everything. Don’t forget to take care of yourself. You’re allowed to feel sad too.”  
“I knew talking to you was the right thing to do. I love you little brother.”  
“I love you too.”

Later that night…  
Eric arrives home to find Jack has cooked dinner for them.  
“Hey babe. Are you hungry? I made dinner.”  
“Not really. I’m going to go watch tv in the bedroom.”  
Jack sat down at the table feeling frustrated. He decides to eat a plate and puts the leftovers in the fridge. He then goes into the bedroom and finds his husband absentmindedly watching football. He changes his clothes and climbs into bed with him.   
“You okay?” Jack asked.  
“I’m fine.” Eric insisted.  
“Come on Eric. Talk to me.” Jack urged his husband.  
“Just leave it alone Jack. I don’t need you.”  
“Oh…” Jack answered in a hurt voice.  
Eric can plainly see the hurt look on Jack’s face as he gets up and leaves the room. Eric shakes his head, frustrated with himself for being so insensitive. He immediately gets out of bed and goes looking for Jack. He soon finds him sitting on the couch in the living room.   
“I’m sorry Jack. I didn’t mean it.”  
“It really hurts the way you’ve been pushing me away.”  
“I know. It just hurts so much…”  
Jack looks up and sees that Eric has tears streaming down his face. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him in close.  
“Why didn’t you tell me how you were feeling?” Jack whispered in his ear.  
“I’ve been so ashamed and mad at myself.”  
“Ashamed? Why would you be mad at yourself?” Jack asked.  
“Because it’s all my fault.” Eric sobbed against Jack’s shoulder.  
“Your fault? What are you talking about?”   
“I did something wrong. I just know it.”  
“Eric, that’s not true. None of this is your fault. The doctor even said you did nothing wrong.”  
“I just can’t help but blame myself.” Eric shook his head.  
“I can understand that. I’ve been blaming myself too.”  
“You? But you didn’t do anything.”  
“And neither did you.” Jack insisted.  
“I really wanted to have kids with you.”  
“We will. We’re going to have a whole house full of kids. You’ll see.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course. When you’re ready we’ll try again.”  
“I’d like that.”  
Eric smiled and leaned into Jack’s arms.  
The next day…  
Eric’s phone rings and he looks at it to see that it’s Cory calling. He decides to answer it.   
“Bro, I’ve been calling for two days. What have you been doing?”   
“Listen, Jack is at work. Do you feel like coming over?” Eric asked.  
“Sure. I’ll be over in a few.”  
Cory arrives at Jack and Eric’s apartment a few minutes later.   
“Hey bro. Is everything okay?” Cory asked as he and Eric have a seat at the kitchen table.  
“We lost the baby.”  
Cory doesn’t say anything but hugs his brother tightly.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. It’s still pretty tough to talk about.”  
“I am so sorry.”  
“Thanks. We’re going to try again in a few months. It’s been pretty tough on us both.”  
“I’m sure it has been. But Shawn and I are here for you guys. If you need anything, please let us know.”  
“Thanks Cor. Do you feel like going to a movie?” Eric asked.  
“I’d love to.”


End file.
